There is a need for power systems to move land, sea and air transporting vehicles, heavy equipment, conveyer system, and machine tools to produce parts with dramatically increased fuel, natural gas and/or electricity efficiency. In addition, there is a need for improvement in the maneuverability of land, sea and air transporting vehicles. Also there is a need to extend the field of use of wind energy generation by reducing the sizes of wind turbines. For example, existing gearbox of land vehicle never drives part time front then rear wheels then four wheels to forward and reverse then six wheels to forward. The existing gearbox of sea and air transporting vehicles never provide additional directions up or down when moving forward and up or down when making turns, and produces limited forward speeds and torques.
Similarly, other motorized machines such as universal machine tools and heavy equipment that have several speeds use motors with gearboxes that are inefficient and consume much power. This is no longer satisfactory since the cost of power has increased sharply in recent years.
These motorized systems have three major disadvantages. Firstly, current motors with interior acceleration systems lose a substantial amount of energy, up to 80% in some cases, in the form of heat. These systems use overly large motors with internal acceleration systems to cause a drive shaft to move at excessive speeds. The gearboxes or transmissions are used as brakes to obtain useful speeds as are required in work process. Other words, the function of a shift gearbox as brakes is opposite to the function of the acceleration system. In operation, they result in the creation of a large amount of wasted energy in the form of heat.
Secondly, larger motors are required than necessary to perform a task when they work without any gearbox or with existing gearbox-transmission designs. The huge motors of a locomotive, helicopter, ship, submarine, CNC machine tools, or conveyer consume too much fuel and/or electricity when their power sources are directly joined to working organ (wheels, propeller, and part) without levers through a shift gearbox. For example, the huge cruise ship without transmission wastes one gallon of fuel per 30 inches of distant. Use of planetary or hydraulic transmissions of present designs requires increasing the size of engine. Present transmission designed in automobiles require large motors because the gas in the gas-powered engine or magnetic field in the electric motor requires much time to increase the lower torque up to a sufficient magnitude of higher torque.
Thirdly, present gearboxes use a design concept of gearbox design that use only one independent shaft and requires very complex shifting pattern for one-two gearshift lever or other similar design. As a result, it provides too many gears, requires the use clutch(s) for interrupting of motor power and prevents the creation of a fully automatic shifting mechanism that can be governed by computer.
The existing method creates each shift gearbox comprising an excessive number of gears and too much number of shafts if it has more than three shafts quantity. It never creates a shift gearbox that produces more than from one or two reverse speeds to up to the same number of forward speeds without additional gear numbers. The shift gearbox designs of the present method of design prevent the creation of one overdrive speed without additional gear numbers.
An attempt has been used to save energy for heavy-duty trucks by use of a detached unit to create overdrive speeds that is installed on rear wheels. It is inefficient because the expensive unit for one- two overdrive speeds with an additional gearshift lever creates complex operations and the economy of energy is dependent to driver's experience.
Most existing vehicles have one power source joined to one drive shaft of the gearbox. These designs are inefficient for save energy since a power source has two significantly different energy consumptions in movement. First power consumption is as static friction as vehicle increases speed from stop. Second power consumption is as inertia in the process of movement with much lower friction after acceleration.
Present motors operate to move land, sea and air vehicles, conveyers, and parts of machine tools in a manner that consumes an excessive amount of fuel and electricity. Currently engines and motors operate to create excessive speeds and inefficient torques that are increased with reduced speeds by such means as transmissions to torques appropriate to turn shafts or rotors at desired speeds. Acceleration systems then inject more fuel and electricity to maintain or increase speeds. As a result, a large amount of energy is not used directly to move a vehicle, heavy equipment and parts of machine tools.
When the cost of fuel, natural gas and electricity was relatively inexpensive, fuel, natural gas and electricity consumption was less of a concern. Large industries were built with vehicles, heavy equipment, crafts with propellers, CNC machine tools, conveyer system, and others powered by propulsion systems that were inefficient.
Semi-automatic and automatic transmissions of vehicle did not significantly improve fuel and/or electricity consumption. They made the shifting of gears easier and often times faster but did not change the system where excessive power was generated by motors and transmissions were used to reduce the torque to amounts useful to drive shafts, rotors and axels, and acceleration systems were used to maintain and increase speeds.
The torque magnitude is increased too slowly through use of gas by the engine or of the electromagnetic field of the motor since acceleration of vehicle from zero to sufficient torque magnitude demands too much time. In addition, the acceleration system reduces torque magnitude of engine shaft in the same time. Therefore, the excessive power of engine or motor of machine propulsion is capable to solve this technical problem as excessive weight of shift gearbox comprising only steel gears and shafts.
Most conveyer systems have a constant speed of movement. However, they frequently are empty or insufficient loaded. Therefore, the transporting and manufacturing processes use the excessive electricity and waste the time of work.
The problem of the wind energy technology is excessively large size of wind turbines and a fast changeable force of wind that reduce the efficiency of use.
With the rising cost of energy, there is an increasing need for power systems to move land, sea and air transporting vehicles, heavy equipment, conveyer systems, and machine tools to produce parts with substantially increased fuel, natural gas and/or electricity efficiency. In addition, there is a need for improvement of maneuverability land, sea and air transporting vehicles and the extending the field to use wind energy technology.